Tras los pasos de Chibi Ludovic
by Escritora1y2
Summary: Tras la muerte de Prusia, al ver llorar a Alemania Italia decide investigar si hay manera de hacerle volver, pero cuando lo consulta con Austria este solo le recuerda que ya sucedió una vez: tras la muerte del Sacro Imperio Romano se esconde un secreto...


Hetalia estaba triste y preocupado. Paseando por la calle, (porque hacía un día precioso y soleado) le había tirado los tejos a una hermosa damisela que pasó no muy lejos de él.

Después de cruzar las dos calles de sentidos contrarios y seguirla durante dos manzanas pidiéndole un beso, la muchacha le había pegado una bofetada y le había llamado cansino, y se había marchado muy enfadada.

Italia no se lo tuvo en cuenta: le pasaba a menudo. (demasiado a menudo) pero se pasó el resto del día con la tortuosa y dramática pregunta…¿las chicas me odian?

Después de caminar largo rato dándole vueltas y mas vueltas a la infantil cuestión, haciendo de ella el drama del año, (llegando a pensar que a lo mejor Inglaterra le había echado una maldición, o que era familiar del extraterrestre de EEUU) llegó frente a una pizzería, y todas sus preocupaciones se tornaron alrededor de la pasta, y de lo terrible y dramático que resultaría tropezarse mientras comía.

Porque el muy inocente no podía llevarse una ración, no. Compró la caja entera, con la buena intención de compartirla con Alemania, y creo que la vació por el camino.

Entonces se puso aún mas triste, pensando si Alemania le odiaría por haberse terminado él solo toda la pizza…

Qué inocente

Cuando llegó a casa, con la caja vacía (o con un escaso trozo mordisqueado) se encontró con un silencio sepulcral.

Triste, mas bien. Las luces estaban apagadas, y no se oía nada. Hetalia entró sonriente, pensando cómo contarle a Alemania acerca de sus preocupaciones, y saludó al llegar, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Por un momento pensó que Alemania no estaba, pero aguzando mucho el oído podía oírse una especie de susurro. Supo que solo no estaba.

-¿Alemania…?

Llegó al salón. Las cosas de Alemania, su abrigo y otras cosas estaban tiradas en el suelo. Italia vislumbró la silueta del hombre ario sentada en su sillón, encorbada.

-…¿Alemania? ¿Pasa algo?

Llegó frente a él. El Alemán se doblaba sobre sí mismo, ocultándose el rostro con las manos. Vestía un traje formal, pero su pelo estaba descolocado. Parecía que hipaba. Italia se asustó.

-¡Alemania! Estas…¿Bien? –no hubo respuesta- ¿Estas enfadado conmigo? ¡te juro que la pizza la compré para los dos, yo no quería…ella….me sedujo…

-Alemania no respondía. Seguía oculto tras sus enormes manos, enfundadas en los guantes negros.

Italia, temblando bajo el terrible peso de la culpabilidad por comerse una pizza que él mismo había comprado se inclinó acercándose a él…

Estaba llorando.

Italia no recordaba haber visto a Alemania llorar en su vida. Firme y fuerte. No se dejaba vencer por las situaciones: era un superviviente, un guerrero. Siempre estaba serio. Pero ahora lloraba.

Italia se quedó en shock. No se creía que Alemania llorase por una Pizza.

-Alemania…¿Qué ha pasado?...¿Alemania?

El rubio grandullón no respondió.

-…Alemania…¡hoy tenías un evento importante! Pasaba algo con Berlín…¿ha salido mal? ¿Es eso? ¿Qué te pasa? Por favor…dime algo.

Puso una mano en su hombro, y ejerció la presión que se atrevió a ejercer. Se había olvidado por completo de la dichosa pizza. Solo le importaba Alemania. Pero Alemania apenas pudo hablar en entrecortados susurros cuando recuperó el aire.

-…Yo no…quería…agh…firmarlo

-¿Ve?

-…el documento…sniff…no debía…¡no quería firmarlo!

-¿Qué documento ve? ¿Era algo malo? ¿Qué ha pasado con Berlín?

Alemania tardó un segundo en responder

-…ha caído…el muro.

Italia tardó un momento en situarse.

-El muro…¿El muro? ¡El muro de Berlín! ¡pero eso es bueno ve! Tu gente podrá estar mas unida…como una gran familia…¡la gente lo estará celebrando!

Pero Alemania no alzaba la cara de sus manos. No parecía importarle un bledo el muro de Berlín, ni las celebraciones ni toda la pasta y las pizzas del mundo juntas.

-…Al firmar…el acuerdo, no leí la hoja. Y Prusia…

-¿Ve? ¿Qué pasa con Prussia?

-…Pussia…Todos sus territorios…ahora son alemanes. Me quedé con sus territorios…

-¿De Prusia?

Alemana asintió en silencio

-Pero…¡Entonces ahora Prussia es tu vasallo!

-No…

-¿ah, no? ¿Habéis discutido? ¿No está bajo tu mando?

Alemania negó con la cabeza

-¿Entonces dónde está?

-…No está…

-¿No está? ¿Cómo que no está? En algún sitio debe de estar…

-¡Prussia ya no existe! ¡ahora solo es parte de Alemania! ¡Prusia ha muerto!

Alemania al fin miró a la cara de Italia. De repente el muchacho se quedó de piedra. Por un seundo sintió una sensación de vacío en la boca del estómago. Luego se situó: para él, Prusia no era solo una mancha de color diferente en un mapa de papel, o la sensación que una población tenía de pertenecer a un mismo país: en su mundo, cada país tenía una personificación. Prusia tenía un rostro, y era un muchacho fuerte y orgulloso, guapo y un tanto pelen, carismático… y aunque a veces resultaba bruto o pesado, en el fondo era buena gente: era el hermano pequeño de Alemania, y a menudo habían luchado juntos y se habían preocupado el uno por el otro.

Pensó en aquella cara de piel clara, pelo lacio y sonrisa de diablillo, y pensar que no volvería a verla nunca…formó un molesto peso en su pecho.

Se incorporó, mientras seguía asimilando la información. Él también tenía un hermano: un hermano gemelo. Se llamaba Romano y era Italia del sur. Él era Italia del norte.

Era brusco, a menudo bruto, menos culto que él, y un poco mal hablado, pero se preocupaba mucho por él, y se querían. Aunque mucha gente se los imaginaba por separado, eran un solo país, una sola nación. Italia no se imaginaba el mundo sin su hermano mayor.

¿Y Alemania? Alemania se había visto obligado a asistir por conveniencia a un evento que iniciaría una nueva y feliz etapa para su gente, había firmado un papel…

Y su hermano pequeño había muerto. Se había esfumado del mapa. Literalmente. Ya nunca volverían a salir juntos para beber cerveza con las tropas. Prusia ya no volvería a ponerle ojitos de cordero a Hungría, ni volvería a meterse con ellos en plan juerguista…

Ya no volvería a molestarles: estaba muerto.

Italia volvió a mirar a Alemania. Parecía que intentaba controlarse, pero lloraba silenciosa y desconsoladamente.

-pero…podría volver…¿No?

Alemania no respondía. Italia tampoco pensaba exactamente lo que decía: solo buscaba desesperadamente algún argumento que salvara a Prusia. Cualquier cosa…

-Pu…puede que regrese…¡habrá gente que no esté de acudo con la caída del muro! Seguirán luchando por él…y Prusia sigue existiendo…¿No? Piensa en…¡Napoleón! Le desterraron, pero el pueblo pidió su regreso, y volvió…¡volvió a levantar su imperio! Solo duró cien días pero…

Se dio cuenta de que la estaba cagando, de forma soberana, pero se negaba a asumir la muerte de Prusia…

-¡Italia basta!

Italia dio un brinco

-Se ha ido. Por siempre…

La voz de Alemania sonaba rota, débil, y su rostro estaba contraído en dolor. Italia solo se sintió con fuerzas de abrazarle, y dejar que, poco a poco, los hipidos se adueñaran de su pecho, los sollozos de su respiración y las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Por una vez, Alemania le abrazó con fuerza, aferrándose a él como a la vida, y mientras una nación entera celebraba la caída del muro de Berlín, y la unión de las gentes que habían vivido a uno y otro lado, dos personas lloraron abrazadas. Era uno de esos pocos momentos, en el que Alemania era persona, y no nación.

Y nadie se acordaba ya de la estúpida pizza.

Un rato después, Alemania al fin se quitó la ropa y se fue a dormir. Italia no podía creer que pudiera pegar ojo con aquella tragedia, pero el ario estaba cansado, y necesitaba cerrar los ojos, y evadirse un rato del mundo.

Italia no se acostó: se lanzó sobre el teléfono.

La llamada sonó en casa de Romano, su hermano mayor. Como de costumbre, Hetalia habló sin parar hasta que se le acabó el aire.

-¡Romano! ¡ha sido horrible! Yo…y Alemania…Primero él estaba como callado y…¡y luego triste! Yo llegaba de la calle, y había una pizza, y una chica…y luego ¡el estaba llorando! ¡Y resulta que Prusia…! El muro…el muro ha caído ¡y Prusia ha muerto!

Hetalia balbuceó unos segundos y lloriqueó pero volvió a su verborrea antes de que Romano pudiera pensar nada

-¡Pero yo quería buscar algún método! Cualquier cosa…no se a quien preguntarle…¡Austria suele ser muy culto! Seguro que él sabe algo…

Entonces colgó el teléfono, y Romano se quedó con el auricular en la mano.

-¿…Prusia? ¿Berlín? ¿Alemania?...-¡Su hermano había estado llorando! Y diciendo inconcluencias otra vez… tenía que ser cosa de Alemania.

Siempre se lo atribuía a Alemania.

Bien poquito que tardó en aparecer en su casa


End file.
